Kylah Onasi
Kylah Onasi was a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council during the Cold War. She is the daughter of Honor Onasi, a researcher at the University of Telos, and Kyle Onasi, Republic Senator for Telos IV. Kylah is also the cousin of Captain Ceoh Onasi, Master Liana Onasi, and Padawan Carlii Onasi, and aunt to Padawan Seeha Onasi. She is in a relationship with Doctor Tharan Cedrax. Biography Early Life Kylah was born in 3,673 BBY to Kyle and Honor Onasi. Her father was born into the Onasi family, and felt the pressure to name his daughter after his ancestor Grand Master Liana Suul, especially after his sister Dasha had named her first-born son after Admiral Carth Onasi. Kyle felt that naming his children after the matriarch and patriarch of the family was too much pressure, and instead he and his wife named her Kylah. Kyle and Honor also felt the pressure to allow their daughter to become a Jedi. The Onasi Family existed because three-hundred years prior Grand Master Suul believed Jedi should be allowed to have families; the Jedi Masters since had changed their minds, but agreed to honor Grand Master Suul's belief. Kyle's nephew Ceoh had been visited by the Jedi Order at age two and had declined to join, which was received with much disappointment by the citizens of Telos as an Onasi had not joined the Jedi Order in three generations. Kyle and Honor agreed that their daughter would not face the same pressure, and agreed to decide for her and not allow her to join. Kylah instead, it was decided, would be educated and raised to one day take over for her father as the Republic Senator for Telos IV. As an infant she accompanied her father to Coruscant, and stayed by his side during senate committee meetings. Kylah's mother insisted that her daughter be outfitted in the finest designer clothes when with her father as a subtle way of letting the Jedi Order know Kylah was not to become a Jedi. Joining the Jedi :"My uncle was determined that no daughter of his was going to be a Jedi. He planned on grooming Kylah to one day take over as the senator for Telos as he felt the family influence in politics was more important than building a lightsaber and spouting cryptic wisdom. Then two-year-old Kylah picked up all the furniture in her nursery and one-by-one launced the pieces out her window. Chairs, lamps, nightstands. Scared the poodoo out of the gardeners, I'll give you that." - Ceoh Onasi At age two, Kylah was playing in her nursery with her then five-year-old cousin Ceoh. While playing, Ceoh witnessed her use the Force to piece-by-piece pick up the furniture in the nursery and, in his words, launch it out her bedroom window. Ceoh told his aunt and uncle that while he was terrified, Kylah giggled and laughed the entire time as if it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. The next day two Masters from the Jedi Order came to take Kylah for training, insisting that Kylah was too powerful at her age and was a danger to herself and others. While Kyle and Honor argued, the Jedi Masters stated it would be careless and reckless for all parties concerned if Kylah's abilities were ignored. Kylah was taken to the Jedi Enclave on Tython and was placed in the nursery with other younglings until she was old enough to begin training. At age five, Kylah was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to start her Jedi education. Family In 3668 BBY, when Kylah was five, she returned to Telos IV to visit her family, and to see her new cousin Liana, named after Grand Master Suul. While visiting, she showed her parents some of the things she had learned. This became routine every time Kylah visited. Ceoh would later state that every time Kylah came to visit, his sister Liana would be fascinated by what Kylah could do. Liana told her mother and father that she, too, wanted to be a Jedi. When Kylah was ten, five-year-old Liana joined the Order in hopes of becoming just like her cousin. Kylah and Liana were trained separately, however, as their talents were different. Kylah showed a natural, strong ability in telekinesis, and trained with some of the best Jedi Counselors in the Order. Liana, however, showed a strong, natural ability for combat and dueling, and trained with some of the best Jedi Knights in the Order. In 3661 BBY, Kylah's youngest cousin, Carlii, was born, and in 3657 BBY, she joined the Jedi Order. This made her cousin Ceoh the only Onasi child who was not a Jedi. Jedi Counselor :"The same blood runs in my veins. I may not have been named after Grand Master Suul, but believe me I feel the same pressure you do. But we cannot ignore our responsibilities or our fate. We owe our ancestors that much."- Kylah Onasi to Liana Onasi In 3658 BBY at age fifteen, Kylah became a padawan and began formally training as a Jedi Counselor. She would compare training notes with Liana, stating that she felt like her masters were treating her differently than the other padawans. She would describe it as if they were falling over themselves to see that she succeeded. The topper, she told Liana, was that she had little talent for lightsaber combat but that her masters didn't care whereas other padawans were drilled daily to improve their lightsaber techniques. Liana told Kylah she had it easy because she wasn't burdened with the mantel of Grand Master Suul's name, and that maybe joining the Jedi Order was a mistake after all. Kylah disagreed and told Liana that training was just as difficult for her despite not sharing the name of one of their ancestors, and that they had a duty to the family legacy to continue on. Seeha In 3654 BBY, Kylah was contacted by Ceoh, who was now an officer in the Republic military. He told her that he needed to see her right away, that he had a youngling who needed to join the Order. Kylah agreed to meet him on the steps of the Jedi Temple. When Ceoh arrived, he had in his arms an infant girl. He told Kylah the little girl was his daughter Seeha, and that her mother, Rhayven was a fellow cadet at the academy. Kylah immediately began scolding her cousin for his relationship with a cadet, but Ceoh interrupted and stated that in order to save their careers, he and Rhayven agreed to give the child up to the Jedi. He asked Kylah to keep an eye on the little girl and to supervise her training as much as she could. She asked why he turned to her and not his sister Liana; Ceoh stated he trusted Kylah and felt she'd look after his daughter better than Liana could. Reluctantly Kylah agreed to take Seeha in, but told Ceoh she couldn't make any promises on what happened to the child. Kylah brought Seeha to the masters and explained the situation, then traveled to Tython to deliver the infant to the Jedi nursery. Kylah stayed on Tython to continued her training, and visited Seeha every evening. She sent Ceoh updates when she could. Training Seeha :"You may be powerful, Marr, but you're not as powerful as an Onasi."- Kylah to Loyd, scolding him for training Seeha without her permission In 3642 BBY, two years after the end of the Cold War, Kylah took Seeha as her padawan learner, as Seeha's abilities in the Force were as strong as Kylah's. The Jedi Council was afraid that Seeha was too powerful for her age, and would be a danger to herself if not taught properly how to channel her abilities. Kylah asked permission to take her niece on as her padawan learner, as she understood first hand what it was like to be too powerful at a young age. She promised that she would not let their family bond affect Seeha's training. Reluctantly, the Jedi Council agreed. While she could help Seeha focus on her telekinetic abilities, Kylah sought out assistance with Seeha's combat training. Acting on a recommendation from Grand Master Satele Shan, Kylah sought Master Loyd Marr's help in Seeha's training. Kylah had the utmost confidence in Loyd's skills as a teacher, but his reputation of having little patience for what he considered to be incompetence did not sit well with her. Kylah also felt that Loyd's cocky attitude would be a bad influence on the young padawan. She supervised Loyd's training sessions, making sure that Seeha didn't learn too much too quickly. But Kylah couldn't supervise Seeha at all times. The padawan was amazed by some of Loyd's skills and, without Kylah's knowledge, asked him to teach her what he knew. Loyd didn't see a problem, and taught Seeha how to use the Force to cloak herself, along with other abilities. Kylah caught her padawan practicing skills that only Loyd knew how to do and was furious. She tracked Loyd down and confronted him, telling him that Seeha was too young and too powerful to know half of the abilities he had taught her. When Loyd still didn't see a problem, Kylah laid into him, stating that Seeha's training was her responsibility and it was dangerous for someone Seeha's age to know advanced powers. Loyd argued that age had nothing to do with learning abilities, maturity did, and that if Seeha wasn't blood Kylah wouldn't have an issue with her training. Loyd replied by cloaking himself in the Force as a means to escape. Kylah was quicker, and used the Force to blast the Miraluka master, breaking his concentration and sending him flying backwards into a wall. Satisfied she made her point, Kylah forbid Loyd from helping Seeha without her permission. Later, after Kylah had calmed down, she acknowledged that Loyd was right and apologized. She allowed Seeha to continue to train with Loyd on the condition that Loyd taught the young girl how to respect the Force. 421st Battalion In 3642 BBY, Liana contacted Kylah stating that the Republic military was putting together a team comprised of the best soldiers, Jedi, and independent contractors for a secret mission. Kylah's skills in the Jedi healing arts were needed. Kylah initially declined as she was still supervising Seeha's training on Tython. Liana managed to convince Kylah to attend the first meeting, and to bring Seeha with her. Liana also told her cousin that both Ceoh and Carlii, who was now Liana's padawan, were attending. Kylah reluctantly agreed to attend the meeting, and made plans to bring Seeha with her. Days before the meeting, Liana met with Kylah in person and told her that Seeha's mother would be attending the meeting per Ceoh's request. She also told Kylah that Ceoh had asked if it would be possible to reunite mother and daughter. Kylah was hesitant, unsure if they could pull off a family reunion without the Jedi Council knowing. Liana pointed out that if all parties joined the 421st, it would be next to impossible to keep Seeha and Rhayven apart. Kylah agreed, and helped Liana make arrangements for the reunion. Tharan Cedrax Kylah had previously met Doctor Tharan Cedrax on Nar Shaddaa during a mission for the Jedi Council. At the first meeting of the 421st Battalion, she saw Tharan again and was surprised to find that his research in exotech lead him to the 421st Battalion. He was friends with Master Loyd Marr, and Master Loyd put him in touch with Colonel Wade Reynells, the leader of the 421st. Kylah had always found the doctor attractive, but knew that a romantic relationship would be difficult, especially since Tharan was in a strange, committed relationship with Holiday, an advanced hologram. She and Tharan began spending time together, Tharan admitting he found Kylah's abilities to heal people with the Force fascinating. They began flirting with one another, but Kylah was concerned their relationship would turn serious and hurt Holiday. Tharan agreed and promised to talk to Holiday. Later, Tharan told Kylah that while the conversation was difficult, he and Holiday reached an understanding. He still loved Holiday, but as a hologram she was incapable of providing the same type of intimate relationship Kylah could. He promised that Holiday understood and would not be jealous or treat Kylah any differently. Kylah had her doubts, but was willing to give the relationship a try. She regretted, though, Ceoh discovering she and Tharan were seeing each other, as her cousin teased her about making a computer program jealous. The teasing made Kylah slightly paranoid, and she felt uneasy in Holiday's presence. Jedi Master In 3640 BBY, Kylah was promoted to the rank of Master and appointed to the Jedi Council. Personality and Traits Despite being raised by the Jedi Order, Kylah never fully gave up the lifestyle her parents lead. Kylah still dressed in Jedi Robes, but dressed in the finest robes she could get. Most of her outfits consisted of dresses or elegantly-detailed robe sets. Kylah earned the nickname "Jedi Princess" due to her fashionable outfits, jewelry, and perfectly-styled hair. She viewed herself as a prim and proper lady, and always preferred diplomacy over confrontation. There were times, though, that she would slip and let her annoyance over a situation show. Captain Zedd Ovredis once commented that as hard as Kylah tried, she had a terrible sabbacc face. Kylah was also smart, loyal, and determined, and always placed the needs of others over her own. The 421st Battalion came to rely on Kylah's skills in diplomacy as well as her skills in the Jedi healing arts. While she knew her family's history and legacy, Kylah was not as well versed in the details like her cousin Liana was. Kylah tried not to let her family's legacy influence her life or her actions as a Jedi. She felt the less details she knew, the less the family legacy would weigh down on her. However, she did hold the utmost respect for Grand Master Suul and was proud to be her decedent. Like most of the members of her family, Kylah shared the same red hair as Grand Master Suul, though hers was a darker shade than her cousins. She was born with bright green eyes, the same as her mother, instead of the hereditary dark blue eyes. She liked to tell people that the only thing she had in common with Grand Master Suul was her surname and her red hair. Liana would note, though, that Kylah's (and later Seeha's) telekinetic strength in Force mirrored the reported strength Grand Master Suul had. Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec Kylah is a Jedi Sage speced in the Seer Tree. Family *Honor Onasi - Mother *Kyle Onasi - Father *Tharan Cedrax - Partner *Satyne Onasi - Daughter *Ceoh Onasi - Cousin *Liana Onasi - Cousin *Carlii Onasi - Cousin *Seeha Onasi - Niece/Second Cousin *Archanna Onasi - Niece/Second Cousin *Dasha Onasi - Aunt *Orin Korr - Uncle Character Inspired By Kylah's personality is inspired by Rarity, a character in the animated series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is named after Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. Category:Republic Characters Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy Category:Onasi Family